David Darvill
David Darvill (Δαϝίδ Δαρϝίλ) is a Greek Demigod and a son of Hephaestus who has recieved the blessings of Zeus. He is idolised among some gods who have granted him various abilities and helpful items. He is currently residing in Hephaestus' Cabin in Camp Half-Blood, being its Counsellor. Appearance David is a tall young 17 year old boy with muscular body, semi-long brown hair and brown eyes that turn forest-green during day. He, unlike most of the campers, doesn't wear the traditional camp outfit. Instead, he preffers wearing black jeans, tight white shirt and a leather jacket over it. The most memorisable thing about David are his looks into the distance. Lumina, his sword, is always in its sheets that are located on the right side of his waist. When it comes to accesories, David dislikes everything except for a plaid chainlet with a stinger shaped pendant around his neck. His sword is kept in its sheets on the right side of his belt. Personality As known by many of his friends and rivals alike, David is both a rather calm and carefree person. He gives off a rather mellow disposition, not getting truly mad very often, unless his mom is involved. Relaxing is something he enjoys, usually just kicking back at times for hours. The young man is not lazy as much as he is a rather lax person, but still has his mindset straight. David holds a love for fighting people of great power; yet he never likes fighting those who lack in abilities, saying "it's troublesome and unfair". When in combat, he keeps himself level-headed and calm, believing one has lost the battle if he cannot keep his composure; and he believes in ending battles quickly. It's obvious whenever David is excited, given his usually calm disposition. History Colette Darvill was an only child of a poor farmer, Thomas Darvill who has lived in the southern part of the USA. Thomas had no wife and it was hard growing up for Colette. Life had been rough for her. Even as a small child, she has preffered the meadows and fields over closed spaces. Her father gave up everything for her. He spent twice as many time out on the fields just so she could get proper education. Still, they loved eachother with every bit of their hearts. She would help him out whenever she had the time to. In the summer of 1999, Colette has successfully gratuated as the top of her class, winning a schollarship for a prestigeus college in New York. Wanting to raise some money, she got herself a night job as a bartendress and a waitress at a nearby tavern. During the day she would help her father, during the night she would be earning money. Even though she didn't have any time for herself, she was happy. On a warm mid-summer night, she met a handsome young mechanic who said he was an owner of an auto-mechanic shop in a near by place. Colette introduced herself to him while serving him some white beer. His name was James. He was becoming a usual guest at the Tavern and the two slowly started developing feelings for each other. As their whirlwind of romance grew, they fell in love. On a hot summer night, mid July, they put their words to action. That night, David was concieved. James' visits weren't as usual as they used to be. She felt abbandoned and used, but she kept it for herself, not wanting to hurt anyone around her. Soon, it was September and it was time for her to go to the big city. Before going, she wanted to do some medical tests. The results shook her world. She was pregnant and the man whose child she carried was gone. After contacting some people, she managed to postpone her schollarship for a year. After nine months, on June 3rd, she gave life to a boy she named David. One day later, James came. He explained that he's a greek god of fire, Hephaestus, and that their child is a demigod, about monsters, other demigods and the camp. He gave David a plain chainlet with a fire and lightning pendant as a gift while he was leaving. In September 2000 Colette left to the college in New York, leaving David with his grandpa. His early childhood was suprisingly good. He spent most of his time out in the meadows and on the fields, playing with the animals and plants or helping Thomas out. He taught him how to read and write at the age of four. By the time he reached six, his mom was done with college and found a job in New York. David didn't want to move, but he had to. He protested a lot, but eventually he dealt with it. As he reached the age of 6, he got registered at an elementary school in New York. It was determined that David has dyslexia and ADHD. He had trouble paying attention, remembering and following most of verbal directions given to him, or even sitting still for a longer period of time. Thanks to this, he has changed several schools by the age of 10. Colette couldn't keep up with that so she sent him back to his grandpa. Neither one of them were thrilled about it, but at the moment, it seemed like it was the only option. As he was back in the land, he didn't have an option to transfer schools, due to fact that there was only one school in the local area. Most of the teachers were full of understanding and helped him out as much as they could. As he reached his 12th birthday, things have drasticly changed. While he was coming back from school, he wanted to take a shortcut. As he was walking through the hay, he felt like someone's following him. He thought it was just the wind and didn't pay much attention to it. At one point he could swear he felt claws on his back, but when he turned around, no one was there. He kept walking towards his home. He heard a loud buzzing behind him. Instinctively, he turned around and found a bright sword levitating a few feet away from him. In the distance, he could see a young girl accompained by a lightning horse on which she was riding. It was a lightning-nymph sent by Hephaestus to deliver it as a gift from him, but he found that out when he arrived at the camp. He didn't know what to do because this was his first encounter with a sword, so he diced to go with the flow and see where luck takes him. Later on, he turned himself around, seeing something that resembled a large furious bird with big green wings as arms. It looked blood-thirsty and was rushing towards him. He started to run away from it, but he stopped in front of the sword. He picked it up. It wasn't as heavy as it seemed, in fact, it was very easy. As he pulled it out of its sheets, the creature was just a few feet away from it. It aimed for his head and he ducked and rolled away from it. It raised its arm and aimed for David's face, scratching him with its razor-sharp claws. Fortunately, it wasn't a deep wound, he just kept running from it, but as he turned back, it wasn't there. It must've flew away. at least he thought. As he looked in front of him, he could see it's ugly face and hear it screaming. He fell down and put his sword in front of him. While trying to get up, he attacked the wild beast that was in front of him, aiming for its torso. He has successfully slashed it, which resulted in a high-pitched scream, giving David enough time to run from it. With a feral look in its eyes, it jumped at him, tackling him to the ground while scratching his arms. David took the sword, thrust it through her lower part of her torso and hoped for the best. The creature screamed in agony as it dissolved, leaving nothing but a trail of green feathers behind it. He di dn't know what to do, he just threw the sword into the hay and ran home. He told his grandpa he got ambushed by a couple of older kids. At the same time, his mother got herself a job in New York and invited both of them to come and live with her. David accepted it while his grandpa said no. David really wanted to stay, but after his encounter with the feral beast, he decided it was for the best to leave. He spent the rest of the summer in the land and left for the big city in August. David got registered at a high-school for special kids like him, who suffer from ADHD and dyslexia. He was doing great, the teachers were great, he made new friends and was even the best in his class. He was commonly described to be as hardworking as a honey-bee. Things were going great for him. Even though he had nightmares about the terrifying bird, he has decided to let it go. Unfortunatelly, he has witnessed another attack on the streets of New York. This time, he saw a young girl battle a giant scorpion with nothing but a sword. She won with ease, as she was obviously a trained demigod. He thought it was his subconscious playing tricks on him. Again, he didn't share any details with anyone, thinking he'd get laughed at. He has witnessed several more, everytime with another creature and another demigod. Sometimes, the monsters were rushing towards him, but luckily, they were stopped every time while doing so by demigods who were most likely on their quests. Afterwards, he would always run away, hoping he wouldn't get noticed. One day, while wandering down the streets, after hearing a loud crackling noise behind him, he found the same weapon that helped him three years ago, while dueling a feral bird. Apparently, the sword was able to re-appear next to him when he got ambushed by the monsters, or in general, when he found himself in danger. He saw a weird-looking woman aproaching him. From the distance, it seemed like her skin was green, but as she approached, he could clearly see she had a serpent-tail instead of legs. He picked up the sword and got into a fighting position. He could hear her hiss madly as she started approaching him. He moved a little to the left and heard a voice behind him, saying to step aside. He turned around and saw the same girl who killed the giant scorpion two years ago. She sounded a bit cocky as she rushed towards the hideous creature standing in front of them. "Sso, two demigodss at onsse, how pleasssing." the woman hissed as she raised her sword, rushing towards the girl. As the two clashed, David wanted to help the girl, but saw another woman, slithering towards him with her sword raised. David and the snake-woman clashed as he heared a loud hissing sound behind him. The girl has stabbed the monster in the stomach, resulting in it dissolving and dissapearing. The girl threw her sword, hitting the other one on the exact same spot. The outcome was the same. As she picked the sword, she said "You owe me one." in a sarcastic tone. As the two met, they headed towards David's appartment. She told him about the Greek gods, monsters, other demigods like the two of them, and finally, about the camp they were heading to. They informed Collete about everything. She seemed to be very familiar with David being a demigod and said that she was waiting for this moment to happen. David packed his bags and the two headed for the camp. Fortunately, on their way there they weren't ambushed by any monsters and that night in front of the camp fire, he was Claimed by Hephaestus. Abilities Natural Abilities Keen Intellect: David is capable of understanding things that most people his age would not be able to comprehend. Showing great insight on things, that most wouldn't expect from him. He is able to combine his analytic, perceptive, and deductive mind into his combat, he can find and exploit an opponent's weakness; though the time to find this out varies on the opponent. He is also adept at adjusting to his opponent's attack patterns and battle methods to better counter them. Though he acts childish at times he is actually a very perceptive person when it comes to others and notices traits in people that others wouldn't notice and sees what drives a person's actions. Enhanced Durability: Unlike most demigods, due to his voluminous level of magical power in tandem with his physical training, David can fight extremely long battles without feeling winded until the very end. He manages to maintain both his calm and his energy within intensive battles, making use of unique strategies and his powers at opportune moments without fail, even if the situation seems almost hopeless. ' ' Great Agility and Reflexes: On the opposite end of the spectrum, David is noted to be particularly agile within combat even without the use of his magical abilities. While not superhuman by any means, he holds the ability to, seamlessly, fight against virtually any opponent in a physical contest through outpacing them while simultaneously overwhelming them with attacks from numerous directions. Demigod Abilities Pyrokinesis: Pyrokinesis is the ability to speed up of the naturally occurring vibrations of atoms in matter to alter temperature, possibly to the point of ignition if combustible as well as a strong resistance to being burned by fire.. At low levels, one could move a candle back and forth. At a higher level, one could put out the flame or making it relight using only the mind. Pyrokinesis is one of the more practiced powers like telekinesis. It could be useful too, for warming people up or setting things a flame. Some training methods are posted below. Pyrokinesis is also known as Heat Manipulation or Fire Manipulation. *'Flame Embrace': One of David's simplest Fire spells that combines with it his use of Lumina Gladius. Generating a massive amount of fire, David coats his blade in the element, enhancing it's cutting power drastically by giving it his flames ability to "burn" through anything, effectively creating a blade that cannot be blocked, much like blades of wind, however, this is even more formidable. *'Rising Sun': This is a spell that requires considerable accuracy in order to invoke the entirety of its scope. By concentrating magical power at certain locations within the ground, and subsequently releasing it as a combustive pillar of flame, David can damage multiple enemies simultaneously without any need for extensive preparation. It should be noted that the explosions caused are somewhat mild and inaccurate through quick casting, and as such, it is much more effective for the spell to be used as an ambush for immediate and potent injury towards an enemy. *'Pheonix Claw:' This is David's basic spell; with it, David locks onto his opponents and attacks them with a quick strike. Pheonix Claw is a powerful technique David derived from his high speed; David jumps directly from the ground and into the enemy with a small burst of flames, while horizontally spinning his body and sticking his right arm out in front of him to strike the foe, unleashing a powerful sonic boom that destroys everything around him as the force of the sonic boom launches him forward, homing into the nearest foe with a target-seeking midair seeking lunge attack; launching himself forward and homing in on a nearby enemy to attack. Also, once David bounces off him enemy from the attack's force, the Pheonix Claw can also be used to attack several enemies in a chain with a similar strike. **'Spinning Claw': A variant of Pheonix Claw; when using it, David spins around in a manner similar to a ballet spin cycle, where she balances on the lateral arch of his right foot while crossing his left leg over his right leg, slightly lifting his left foot and extending his arms away from his body. While spinning, David remains in full control of his movements and can move in any direction on the ground at constant speed. At the same time, David uses his pyrokinetic abilities to create a wide, rotating ring of flames around his torso that damages anything he touches. While the Spinning Claw is a great method of quickly dealing with several enemies at once, the abrupt ending after performing the spell for too long makes it dangerous to use when surrounded by large groups of enemies. *'Flaring Orb': Flaring Orb is David's most commonly used ranged fire attack. This spell was created for the purpose of causing damage the opponent(s), without causing destruction to the surrounding environment. David initiates this spell by projecting hsi magical energy into the the air, and subsequently condensing it, shaping it into very small orbs, green in coloration. He can then move these green orbs to his whim, and at any given time David can excite the energy particles, accelerating the particles encompassing the orbs up, causing these green orbs ignite into flames incinerating foes from a distance, appearing as if he could ignite flames in the air. *'Brilliant Roar of the Heavens': By inhalining a deep breath, drawing in any forms or source of fire around him, David then exhales it to release the pent up energy of golden flames in his body to launch it at any opponent in his path. He has a great control over the flames, allowing him to manipulate how hot it could get and who he could actually burn with it or just deal damage to it. By increasing the temperature and intensity as it has shown that with his newly developed roar, it can easily melt and scorch through solid steel as if it were a wheel of butter. *'Brilliant Flames': David ignites both his hands in flames and then brings them together, creating a fiery explosion. Another version of it is he is able to create a powerful Fire Ball by generating the spell through his arms and then slamming them together, making the fire ball crash right into the opponent. David needs to use both of his hands in order to produce a full-sized fire ball, and then control it by using his hands to keep it stabilized or else it would vanish when he made contact with an opponent. **'Intense Destruction Flames': Similar to how David creates his Brilliant Flame, he brings his hands togehter, but instead of putting them together, he keeps them in a set space between each other as he begins to focus, concentrating his golden flames right at the middle as the ball of flames begins to emerge, shaping itself into an orb. However, instead of expanding it's size, David continues to add more flames to it's form, condensing them into it as the sphere shows to become more and more increasing in temperature as the air around him begins to show signs of distortion with the heat as it continues to rise to a point where even David begins to slightly sweat from it. Once enough energy is stored in the sphere, it is shown to be able to do one of two things: The first is when launched, the intensity of the heat contracting with the air causes an incredible size transformation as it aims for the opponent, resulting in them almost unable to react in time and taking an incredible amount of damage that can also burn the opponent as well. The second way this spell is used is if Davidactually swallows it, causing the trapped heat and fire to be released into his body, energizing it and making him appear like his body is on fire, from his head to even his own hair as it turns wavy like fire. It will highly increase David's speed for a short ammount of time. *'Corona': All the wounds and pain that David has received transfers into heat and then works itself into a medium sized ball of fire that rests in the center of his both palms. The sphere of flames begins to spin rapidly, burns hotter, and grows larger the more that David has been damaged by attacks, be it from friend or foe. Tossing this sphere into the sky, it continues to intake energy from David as it rains down the heat stored inside upon the battlefield, burning all underneath its large field of influence much like a brightly burning Sun.This works by using the pain that he has recieved from wounds and injuries as fuel, so that the more damage his body acquires the faster and hotter the inceneration of the opponent will become. Electrokinesis: Electrokinesis is the psychic power to manipulate energies, electrical currents, and generate electricity with the mind. Users are able to conduct, generate and manipulate a form of energy resulting from the existence of charged particles (such as electrons or protons) which give the user control over electric fields, electric charges, electric currents, electronics, and electromagnetism through lightning bolts. The bolts are usually blue, but they can be yellow or green sometimes, depending on the situation. Yellow bolts are said to have bigger agility, while the green ones are charged with more electricity. *'Lighting Star': Lightning Star is a spell that utilizes a considerable amount of control. After exerting lightning from the limbs, David maintains a constant level of magical power within the stream of lightning formed from it, allowing them to use various acrobatic movements to allow the lightning to act as an extension of themselves, almost as if it where a whip or a long blade. However, the spell is difficult to maintain for long periods of time. *'Dragon Vortex': With this spell, David will raise his body high into the air and form lightning all around his body. The current will be contained within and around David's form, allowing him to maneuver in any way he pleases. As the lightning starts forming around his body, it will then begin to spin in place forming a whirling vortex of wind and electricity. The vortex will take on the form of a dragon's head and will cover the area in front of David. It will then strike out against his opponent and painfully trap them in the vortex, electrifying them the entire time. Even if the attack does not directly connect with David's foe, the sheer amount of lightning stored within this single spell can jump from the vortex to hit a nearby target. *'Nebula Supplement': Pressurizing air molecules around the local area and then wrapping each cluster created with his Magical Aura, David is able to create sparks of electricity. Wrapping the created lightning around his body, David can first enhance his own abilities before condensing and further heating the crafted lightning into the form of plasma spheres. The spheres of plasma then float around David's body gathering energy from various sources in the environment, awaiting the command to attack the opponent. With a simple motioning of the hand, David can direct this spell to soar through the air and impact the opponent and because of the heated energy located in the plasma; when this spell comes into contact with the opponent, it causes their blood boil much like the high frequency waves of a microwave oven. *'Roar of the Lightning Tribe': With this technique, David generates green lightning in his mouth and releases it in a concentrated, destructive blast, capable of destroying everything in a wide area that is before him. The special effect of this attack, aside from the high damage it causes, is that, even if the target survives, the lightning paralyzes them to a degree, leaving them numb and preventing them from escaping his following attack. David is capable of moving his head around as she set up this attack, utilizing it in an arched trajectory, in order to hit enemies which aren't directly in front him. *'Railgun': The most powerful technique that David possesses; by forming the parallel currents on either side of his hand, David is able to fire a metal projectile at three times the speed of sound by utilizing the Lorentz force produced by the currents they have created; this technique has a muzzle velocity of 1030 m/s (2307.2 mph) and can be fired at a rate of 8 shots per minute, and it is extremely accurate, only having a target deviation of 18.9 mm. Firstly, David will create a blade made of lightning ans utilize it as a projectile for this technique, giving the attack a range of 100 meters. The destructive power of the railgun is said to be so great that it cannot be measured without using a pool as a dampener in order to avoid destroying a large building. The lightning produced by this ultimate technique has a charge of 1,500,000,000 KW and a voltage of 100,000,000 V. *'Eight Gods of Thunder': David summons a massive, winged creature that charges up by lighting up the five lightning symbols on it and releases the energy into a tremendously concentrated blast of lightning. The blast has enough power to destroy an entire city. While the power of this technique devastates everything in its path, the technique will not rest until it hits its desired target, drawing power from the atmosphere the longer it is out. When used at its full potential, it carries a dangerous ability. The lightning produced by this attack has a charge of 1,500,000,000 KW and a voltage of 100,000,000 V. Equipment Lúin of Celtchar Mirror of Wisdom Mirror of Wisdom is a unique ancient magical artifact gifted to David by Athena herself. It is small and fits his pocket. The mirror itself works passively, as it slightly increases David's Magical Power. David casted a spell on it, it will renew itself if broken within 24 hours. The mirror itself has a unique ability, which grants Arthur the ability to see the past, present and future. *'Glimpse of the Time': Premonition is the ability to see and experience events from the past, present and future. It is one of the most helpful supportive powers that a demigod can possess. David can trigger this ability by touching the object or people who are related to certain events. Later as his power grew he was able to see multiple events in one vision. Premonition works as a passive ability, although there are two requierments: Arthur must have a direct look at the reflection of the mirror and his emotions must be kept in fluid state. Sapphire Sapphire is the Second of the Four Sacred Jewels. Category:LukeHeartfillia Category:Original Character Category:Demigod Category:Greek Demigod Category:Children of Hephaestus Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Legacies Category:Blessings Category:Camp Half-Blood Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Electrokinesis Category:Powerfull Category:Powerful Category:Single Category:Counselor Category:Hephaestus' Cabin Category:17 years old Category:Right Handed Category:Head of Cabin Category:Sacred Gem Bearer Category:Sword User